Sorry
by Shirouta Tsuki
Summary: Kata 'maaf' tak hanya bermakna penyesalan/Warning : Shounen-ai (MalexMale), oneshot, kemungkinan EYD yang kacau, typo(s) dan OOC/RnR, onegai?


Shirouta Tsuki present:

**Sorry**

Rated : **T**

Disclaimer : **Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

Warning : **Shounen-ai (MalexMale), oneshot, kemungkinan EYD yang kacau, typo(s) dan OOC.**

**.**

Saya akan meminjam kata-kata keramat (?) para author.

"**DONT LIKE, DON'T READ!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Kita harus segera memastikannya-_ssu!"

"_Ah!" _

_(krauk krauk)_

"_Bukan berarti aku memiliki tujuan yang sama dengan kalian, aku hanya penasaran bagaimana reaksinya _nanodayo."

"_Ya, ya, aku tahu kau menyukai__**nya**__ juga,__Shintarou." (ckris)_

"_S-sudah kukatakan bukan _nanodayo_!"_

"_Aku selalu benar, _ _Shintarou. Sekilas aku melihat wajahmu bersemu tadi."_

"…_."_

.

.

.

~ST~

"_Ittekimasu_."

Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, pemuda bersurai biru langit itu menutup pintu dan keluar dari gedung itu. Iris _azure_ miliknya menatap datar secarik kertas di tangannya, kemudian melipatnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku jaket. Kedua tangannya merapatkan syal merah yang ia kenakan. Meski musim dingin akan segera berakhir, namun suhu udara malam ini tak jauh beda dengan malam di pertengahan musin dingin. Langkah kakinya dipercepat, ia ingin segera sampai di _minimarket_, membeli apa pun yang namanya tertera pada secarik kertas di sakunya dan pulang secepat mungkin. Namun, sebuah suara berhasil menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kuroko_cchi_~!"

Dilihatnya si pemilik suara itu—Kise Ryouta—berlari menghampirinya, membuatnya tampak seperti anak kecil. Meski tatapannya tetap datar seperti biasa dan posisi tubuhnya tak berubah, namun Kuroko sebenarnya sedang berwaspada. Sekian lama mengenal pemuda yang bersurai pirang itu membuatnya dapat memperkirakan apa yang akan pemuda bermata seperti mata kucing itu lakukan. Dan dugaannya sama sekali tak meleset. Ketika jarak mereka hanya tinggal satu meter, Kise melompat untuk memeluk Kuroko. Sayangnya, Kuroko menghindar pada saat yang tepat, menyebabkan tubuh sang model harus berciuman dengan tanah.

"_Konbanwa _Kise-_kun_." sapanya datar.

"Kuroko_cchi_ _hidoi-ssu_~!" pemuda bersurai pirang mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari bangkit dari posisi yang tidak elit itu dan membersihkan pakaiannya. Bersyukur hanya Kuroko yang ada di tempat itu.

"Kenapa Kise-_kun_ ada di sini?" tak memperdulikan keluhan sang model.

"Karena aku rindu padamu Kuroko_cchi_~!" sang model itu berhasil merangkulnya dengan riang.

"Aku serius, Kise-_kun_." sang model pun menjauhkan tangannya dari pundak sang pemain bayangan itu.

"Aku juga serius, Kuroko_cchi._" iris keemasannya menatap _azure_ sang pemain bayangan dengan tatapan 'aku-tak-bercanda'.

Hening menyergap keduanya. Sebelah tangan sang model menyapu pipi sang pemain bayangan. Wajahnya semakin mendekat, berusaha menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Tapi—

"Maaf, Kise-_kun_." kepala sang pemain bayangan bergerak, membuat mata kucing sang model sempat melebar sejenak, kemudian kelopak matanya sedikit menurun, memperkuat kilat sendu yang terpancar di matanya. Wajah sang model itu menjauh.

"Aku mencintai Kuroko_cchi-ssu_. tapi sudah kuduga, Kuroko_cchi_ akan menolakku-_ssu_." sebagian surai pirang itu menutupi wajahnya, namun Kuroko tahu, tubuh sang model itu bergetar menahan tangis.

"Kise-_kun_—"

"_Demo—" _ sang model mengeluarkan senyum palsunya."—aku lega telah mengutarakannya pada Kuroko_cchi_-_ssu_."

"Kise-_kun_…"

"Urusanku sudah selesai, aku pergi dulu-_ssu_. Sampai jumpa Kuroko_cchi_~!" sang model membalikan badannya dan beranjak pergi, meninggalkan sang pemain bayangan yang masih menatap punggung sang model, sebelum akhirnya meneruskan perjalanannya.

.

.

.

~ST~

Iris _azure_ itu menatap datar sebuah produk pewarna makanan. Kemudian kedua irisnya kembali menyapu deretan produk pewarna makanan lainnya, dan kembali lagi pada produk pewarna makanan yang sebelumnya ia lihat. Ia menghela nafas—masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya—kemudian maju selangkah dan mengangkat tangannya untuk meraih produk yang terletak di rak paling atas dengan posisi beberapa senti di belakang label harga itu, namun tak berhasil. Ia mencoba sekali lagi, kali ini berjinjit, namun tetap tak berhasil. Kepala bersurai biru langit itu menoleh kanan-kiri, mencari siapa saja yang bisa menolongnya, dan irisnya menangkap sosok penjaga _minimarket_.

"_Ano_—" bahkan sebelum ia selesai bicara, si penjaga _minimarket_ itu sudah pergi.

_Poor him_. Inilah resiko memiliki hawa keberadaan yang amat sangat tipis, bahkan meski jarak mereka tak begitu jauh, si penjaga _minimarket_ tak menyadari keberadaannya. Kuroko kembali menghela nafas dan kembali berjinjit, berusaha mengambil produk itu. Ujung jarinya hampir berhasil menyentuh produk pewarna makanan yang ia cari, andai saja tak ada jari-jari lain yang meraih produk itu. Iris _azure_-nya sempat berkilat kesal, namun saat melihat bahwa jari-jari yang meraih produk itu terbalut perban, kekesalannya mereda. saat ia membalikan badannya, sosok bersurai hijau itu menyerahkan produk pewarna makanan tadi pada Kuroko.

"Terima kasih, Midorima-_kun_." Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Sementara pemuda di hadapannya hanya memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. Kemudian tangannya yang tidak dihiasi perban mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya.

"Kuroko, i-ini _lucky item_-mu hari ini. Apa kau mau 'menerimanya'?" tangan Kuroko terjulur untuk meraih sebuah kartu berbentuk _love_ berwarna merah itu. Kemudian ia membuka kartu itu dan matanya sedikit terbelalak melihat deretan huruf hasil tulisan tangan itu.

_I love you, Kuroko. Will you be mine?_

_Midorima Shintarou_

Seperti itulah isinya. Kuroko kembali menatap _shooter_ andalan Shutoku itu. Siapa pun bisa melihat semu merah yang samar terbentuk itu. Kuroko melipat kembali kartu itu, kemudian menyerahkannya kepada pemuda dengan iris zambrud itu.

"Maaf, Midorima-_kun_. Aku tak bisa menerimanya." Kuroko membungkuk sopan. "Aku yakin kau akan menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku, Midorima-_kun_."

Sebagai respon atas untaian kata itu, sang _shooter_ andalan Shutoku hanya kembali memperbaiki letak kacamatanya—yang entah benar-benar turun atau tidak.

"A-aku... aku hanya penasaran saja dengan reaksi yang akan kau perlihatkan saat aku 'menembak'mu, jadi kau tak perlu memikirkannya _nanodayo_. A-aku pergi dulu." dan pemuda bersurai hijau itu pergi.

.

.

.

~ST~

Kedua pintu kaca itu tertutup secara otomatis setelah seorang wanita dengan dua kantung besar di tangannya keluar. Setelah wanita itu memutar badan ke arah timur _minimarket_ dan pergi menjauh, terlihat sosok lain dengan surai biru langitnya dan sebuah kantung belanja mengantung di sebelah tangannya. Pemuda bersurai biru langit itu mengambil arah yang berlawanan dengan wanita tadi dan beranjak pergi. Iris _azure_-nya menatap datar ke depan. Jalan yang ia lalui terbilang sepi. Sebagian besar pertokoan sudah tutup, sehingga penerangan lampu jalan yang agak redup itu menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya yang dapat pemuda itu andalkan. Beberapa saat kemudian iris _azure_-nya menangkap siluet yang tengah bersandar pada dinding pertokoan, membuatnya sedikit bergidik. Namun, semakin ia melangkah siluet itu semakin nyata. Pemuda itu bisa melihat surai ungu sosok itu, dan pemuda bersurai biru langit itu secara tak sadar menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"_Konbanwa_, Murasakibara-_kun_." sapaannya membuat kedua iris violet sosok itu menatap pemuda itu, sedikit terkejut.

"Kuro-_chin_." sosok bersurai ungu itu mengeluarkan kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi berada di dalam saku jaket. Iris _azure_ itu masih menatap datar pemuda yang memiliki tinggi badan dua meter itu, tapi di benaknya muncul sebuah pertanyaan, ke mana perginya Maiubou dan _snack-snack_ lain yang selalu menemani pemuda itu? Dan sedetik kemudian ia pun menyadari keganjilan lainnya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, Murasakibara-_kun_?"

"Tadi, aku melihat Kuro-_chin _menolak Mido-_chin._ Apa itu artinya kau juga tak 'kan menerimaku, Kuro-_chin_?" alih-alih mendapat jawaban yang ia minta, pemuda itu malah mendapat pertanyaan yang membuatnya harus mengucapkan kata 'maaf' lagi. Ia menunduk.

"Maaf, Murasakibara-_kun_…."

.

.

.

~ST~

Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya ketika sebuah bola basket menggelinding ke arahnya. Sebelah tangannya mengambil bola basket itu, kemudian ia melihat ke arah bola itu datang.

"Yo! Tetsu!" ia mendapati pemuda berkulit coklat itu berjalan ke arahnya. Kuroko terdiam hingga pemuda itu berjarak kurang lebih satu meter di depannya.

"Bahkan, aku juga bertemu denganmu, Aomine-_kun_." ia melempar bola basket itu kepada pemuda berkulit coklat itu. Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Aomine-_kun_' itu terdiam sejenak, sebelum kemudian tersenyum simpul.

"Kami memang sepakat untuk memastikan apakah harapan kami sia-sia atau tidak." jari pemuda berkulit coklat itu memutar-mutar bola basket. "Dan aku pun ingin tahu apa perasaanku bertepuk sebelah tangan atau tidak, Tetsu." ia berhenti memutar bola basket itu dan menatap kedua iris mantan bayangannya yang menurutnya menyejukan itu. Dalam iris safir pemuda berkulit cokelat itu tersirat asa.

"Aku pun ingin meminta maaf padamu, Aomine-_kun_. Aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu." pemuda berkulit cokelat itu menahan nafasnya secara tak sadar. Ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"Apa tak ada kesempatan lagi untukku, Tetsu?" Kuroko menunduk, tak kuat melihat iris safir penuh asa itu.

"Maaf, Aomine-_kun_." kepala bersurai biru langit itu menggeleng pelan. Pemuda berkulit coklat itu menghembuskan nafas berat, mencoba menetralisir sesak yang ia rasakan kini.

"Aku mengerti, Tetsu. Kau boleh meneruskan perjalananmu." pemuda berkulit coklat itu memaksakan seulas senyum. Kuroko melihatnya sejenak, kemudian membungkukkan badannya pertanda mohon undur diri.

Saat punggung Kuroko terlihat semakin mengecil, pemuda berkulit coklat itu berjalan masuk ke taman tempatnya menunggu tadi. Iris safirnya menangkap sosok bersurai pirang yang tengah duduk di sebuah bangku panjang. Merasakan kehadiran pemuda berkulit coklat itu, mata kucing pemuda bersurai kuning itu menoleh ke arah sang _ace_ Touou itu.

"Aomine_cchi_—"

"Aku juga ditolak, Kise." pemuda berkulit coklat itu duduk di samping sosok yang dipanggil 'Kise', dan menatap lurus ke depan. Selama beberapa saat hening menyergap keduanya. Mata kucing Kise yang bengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis itu berkaca-kaca, menatap pemuda di sebelahnya. Merasa diperhatikan, pemuda berkulit coklat itu menoleh, mendapati Kise tengah menatapnya.

"Oi! Kise! K-kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" pertanyaan itu malah dibalas dengan genangan air mata yang siap meluncur keluar dari mata Kise.

"K-Kise—"

"Huwaaaaaa~" Kise menangis dengan keras, membuat pemuda berkulit coklat itu panik.

"O-oi! Kise kenapa kau yang menangis? Yang beberapa saat lalu ditolak 'kan aku?"

"Huwaaaaa~" Kise belum berhenti menangis.

"S-sudahlah Kise, berhenti menangis! Matamu akan bertambah bengkak, nanti kejelekanmu bertambah!"

"Hiks~ Hiks~ Aomine_cchi hidoi-ssu_~ HUWAAAAA~" tangis Kise semakin keras, membuat pemuda berkulit coklat itu semakin panik.

"O-OI! Kise—" pemuda berkulit coklat itu melihat sekeliling, berharap tak ada yang mendengar tangisan Kise.

.

.

.

~ST~

Seorang pemuda bersurai merah berdiri sembari menatap sosok lain yang jauh di depannya, tetapi sosok itu tak melihatnya. Kedua iris _heterochrome_-nya tak lepas dari sosok bersurai biru langit yang kini tengah berjalan menuju sebuah gedung.

"Kau tak menghampirinya, Akashi?" sosok lain kini sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Tidak perlu, Shintarou—" iris _heterochrome_-nya masih mengikuti gerak pemuda bersurai biru langit itu, hingga ia menghilang di balik pintu masuk gedung itu. "—aku sudah tahu, bahwa aku telah kalah dari cahaya baru Tetsuya… untuk kedua kalinya." iris _heterochrome_ itu kini menatap gedung di depannya. Tatapannya tak bisa ditafsirkan. Kecewa 'kah? Sedih 'kah? Terluka? Putus asa? Mungkin semuanya. Pemuda bersurai merah itu tahu, di dalam gedung ini, terdapat tempat tinggal Kagami Taiga, cahaya baru mantan _Sixth Phantom_ _man of Kiseki no Sedai_ yang telah menjadi salah satu penyebab kekalahannya di _Final Winter Cup_. Dan pemilik _emperor eye_ ini membenarkan dugaannya, kenapa pemuda bersurai biru langit itu ada di sini.

(krauk krauk)

Suara orang mengunyah dan langkah kaki membuat kedua sosok itu menoleh.

"Atsushi."

"Aku ingin pulang, Aka-_chin_." pemuda bersurai merah itu melihat arloji yang melingkar di tangannya. Pukul 09.50 AM.

"Sudah malam, Atsushi. Aku tak yakin kita akan mendapat kereta. Lebih baik kita mencari penginapan."

(krauk krauk)

"Lebih baik kalian menginap saja di rumahku, Akashi." tawar pemuda bersurai hijau yang dipanggil 'Shintarou' itu. Mengingat tak biasanya pemuda bersurai hijau itu menawarkan bantuan secara terang-terangan—karena ke-_tsundere_-annya—pemuda yang disebut 'Akashi' itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sadar akan arti 'terangkatnya-sebelah-alis-Akashi', pemuda bersurai hijau itu berniat membuat alasan.

"B-bukannya aku ingin membantu, t-ta-tapi aku—aku—" pemuda berambut hijau itu berusaha mencari alasan yang bisa menutupi _dere-dere_-nya, menbuat pemuda bersurai merah itu menghela nafas.

"Ya, ya, aku paham, Shintarou. Dan aku tak menolak tawaranmu. Benarkan, Atsushi?"

"Umm~" (krauk krauk) ia mengangguk sambil tetap mengunyah.

"Ayo tunjukkan jalan menuju rumahmu, Shintarou—" perkataannya terpotong oleh dering ponselnya, sebuah pesan singkat masuk. "—kelihatannya Ryouta akan menginap di rumah Daiki." dan mereka pun meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

**Owari 'ka?**

.

.

.

**-OMAKE!-**

"_Tadaima_." Kuroko memasuki _apartment_ milik Kagami. Tatapannya langsung tertuju pada _mini kitchen_ yang ada di depannya.

"_Okaeri_, Kuroko." bukan, bukan suara Kagami, melainkan dari sosok lain yang berada di samping Kagami yang sedang mengeluarkan sesuatu dari oven. Furihata Kouki.

"Ah, kau sudah kembali, Kuroko. Kuenya sudah matang. " ujar Kagami.

"Aku sudah membuat krimnya, hanya tinggal diberi pewarna." Furihata kembali menyalakan _mixer_ di hadapannya.

"Maaf sudah mengganggu kencan kalian dan membuat kalian harus membantuku membuat kue." Kuroko membungkuk sopan setelah menyerahkan kantung kecil yang ada di dalam kantung belanja yang ia bawa kepada Furihata, tak menghiraukan wajah kedua sosok di depannya yang mulai bersemu.

"K-kau tak perlu sungkan, Kuroko. Lagipula ini bukan kencan, aku hanya menginap di rumahnya." Furihata mencampurkan pewarna makanan yang dibeli Kuroko ke dalam adonan krim di dalam _mixer_ itu. Sementara Kagami hanya diam saja—masih dengan _blush on_ alami di wajahnya—dan merakit kotak yang dibeli Kuroko. Kuroko hanya tersenyum—sangat—tipis melihat tingkah pasangan yang baru menjalin hubungan selama sebulan itu.

"Kagami-_kun_, di mana harus kutaruh pesananmu?"

"Taruh saja di atas meja itu, Kuroko. Biar aku yang membereskannya setelah ini." Kagami melirik sejenak ke meja yang ia maksudkan, memastikan Kuroko sudah menaruh kantung belanja itu di sana. "Kau sangat membantuku, Kuroko." anggaplah itu ucapan 'terima kasih'.

"Sama-sama, Kagami-_kun_."

"Ini sudah malam, lebih baik kau juga menginap di sini saja, Kuroko." ujar Furihata mematikan _mixer _kemudian memasukkan krim itu ke plastik segitiga.

"Ah, itu benar, Kuroko." Kagami membenarkan. Pemuda beralis cabang itu kini tengah memasukkan kue itu ke dalam sebuah kotak yang dibeli Kuroko.

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya, Furihata-kun, Kagami-kun. tapi kurasa kereta menuju stasiun dekat rumahku masih tersedia hingga tengah malam nanti."

"Terserah kau saja, Kuroko."

"Ini." Furihata menyerahkan plastik segitiga yang telah berisi krim kepada Kuroko.

"Kau mau menitipkan kue ini di sini, Kuroko?" tawar Kagami.

"Tidak, Kagami-_kun_. Aku akan membuat janji bertemu dengan**nya** besok dan menyerahkan kue ini langsung padanya." semu merah samar merambat di wajah pucat Kuroko saat menulis untaian kata dengan krim merah di atas kue coklat sederhana berbentuk hati itu.

'_I Love Akashi-_kun'

.

.

.

_Maaf Akashi-_kun, _Kau menang_—_Kuroko Tetsuya_

**-Owari-**

**A/N :**

Akhirnya keinginan uta buat menyumbang fic di Fandom ini tercapai *nari hula-hula* XD

Sebenarnya di ide awal, cerita ini berakhir dengan KagaKuro, tapi entah kesambet jin apa (mungkin jin dari guntingnya Akashi *dilemparin gunting*), akhirnya seperti ini XD

Pembaca yang terhormat, uta mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya bila fic ini mengecewakan pembaca *nunduk*

uta sadar fic ini masih banyak kekurangannya, jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya *nunduk*

Terima kasih sudah membaca XD


End file.
